obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Anna (Viera Černá)
Anna is the mother of Johan Liebert and Nina Fortner. At the end of the series, she is found in Southern France. Her real name is Viera Černá (as revealed by a friend of hers in the novel Another Monster), although after the eugenic experiment spearheaded by Bonaparta, she is given a new name: Anna. Biography Life before the Eugenics Experiment She is a political activist and a student (or a graduate) of Genetic engineering at Brno University, in the center of Moravia region. She could have been a member of the many flourishing underground groups in her youth. At a vacation in Prague, he met a man and became involved in a secret national project. Eugenics Experiment The Eugenics experiment aims to create a pure and elite race. As the eugenics project requires couples with the following characteristics: blond hair, blue eyes, above average intellect, athletic, and most intriguingly, somehow involved in liberal activism, she is a very qualified participant in the project. She was paired with Bonaparta's younger half brother, a career soldier in the Czech Republic. The two of them actually fell in love with each other and planned to run away. However, this move has long been anticipated from the participants in the project, so a contingency measure has been prepared beforehand. The career soldier is killed and Anna is placed under constant surveillance during her pregnancy. Before giving birth, it is known that she tried to run away again, crawling her way out through an exhaust pipe. It was a failed attempt, because she went in labor while escaping and collapsed not very far from where she was kept. The organisation that kept her got her children and she wasn't given the chance to name her children. Relationship with Johan and Nina She is thought to have lived with Johan and Nina in the Three Frogs in the Czech Republic until Nina has been snatched away by Peter Čapek and Bonaparta for her to participate in their experiment. There's no certainty on her whereabouts after Nina has been taken, because Johan is seen alone in their room in the Three Frogs when Nina came home after the Red Rose Mansion mass murder, but it is known that she came back for a moment for Johan and Nina and told them, "You two have to survive by yourselves". In episode 61, while Nina is under hypnosis and has been asked by Dr. Gillen to describe her mother, she said she has a very sweet voice and sings to them before going to sleep. She used to dress Nina and Johan identically every time they would go out, so that poeple may think that she only has one child, a girl. She worked at the restaurant below as a dishwasher. Relationship with Margot Langer/Halenka Novakova She was the best friend of Halenka Novakova (a.k.a. Margot Langer), the mother of Karl Neuman. They tried to cross the Czech border together when they were 16 (according to Novakova), but unfortunately, Anna was not able to arrive safely in Germany. Halenka then became a high class prostitute with Hans Georg Schuwald's as one of her richest clients. Halenka, in one of their intimate moments together with Schuwald, told him that Viera knew her more than her own parents and siblings. After Halenka had gone missing, Schuwald traveled from Munich to Prague to find the Three Frogs and look a lead on her whereabouts. Up the Three Frogs, what he only saw is Anna and her twins, with Anna having no idea whatsoever of her best friend's location. Conversation with Dr. Tenma at the end of the series After Dr. Tenma joined the Doctors Without Borders , he tried to find Anna. His efforts pointed him on a genetic laboratory in Southern France, and was able to talk to her. Based on their conversation, Anna still held a grudge on Bonaparta because of the murder of her lover, Johan and Nina's father. She also remembers fully every bit of detail from the scene where she was asked to give one of her children, and she seem very sad about it. She even asked him about her children's well-being and the questions, "Who is the real monster?". She also said that she had given her twins a name, and shared it with Dr. Tenma. However, it is not known whether or not Dr. Tenma was able to inform Johan and Nina of it. Others Trivia Anna was said to have a twin sister who died at birth. She has been described as hard worker by her landlord, but that she seems like very eager to double her effort every time. Quotes Nationality/Race According to Another Monster, she is half-Czech/half German. Another Monster Werner Weber's Another Monster interviewed some people who have known Anna. Two chapters (16 and 28) discussed Anna's activitties while in Brno and Prague. Chapter 16 primarily spoke about Anna's involvement on the Eugenics Experiment. It was said there that Bonaparta tried to brainwash her and wrote her a love letter. Weber, through the lawyer Detective Jan Suk had introduced to him, came to see Jitka Hauserova , a writer and lawyer who had constant efforts on revealing the former Czech Secret Police 's inhumane actvities. Hauserova revealed that Anna had actually been able to hide from Bonaparta's eyes for a period of time, according to an acttivist' journal Hauserova unearthed through the Libri Prohibiti. Category:Characters